


Sleepwalker

by Squeegee_Beckenheim



Series: A One Shot a Month [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cigarettes, Depression, Drabble, Early Morning Making Out, M/M, Sleeping Pills, Song fic, Summer of Like, Tour life, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegee_Beckenheim/pseuds/Squeegee_Beckenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the summer of 2005 and Mikey lost track of which city he was in a while ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the early morning during one of my insomnia spells while I was listening to the For Our Hero songs [Sleepwalker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcAPSta-Y8k) (hence the name) & [4am and the Photo Proof](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVSrLo6amYI)  
> Sorry if it doesn't make sense or that the spelling is bad or it's a little depressing (but when is a summer of like fic ever happy).

The tour bus was silent, bar the sound of soft snoring and Mikey sighed. He was tired, his eyes stung with exhaustion but his ears were still ringing from the set, his muscles felt tight and his mind felt like a stormy ocean and the idea of sleep was merely a paper boat. Behind his eyelids was a sea of faces and camera flashes that made his head hurt, so staring at the roof of his bunk had been the only option. He didn’t know what time it was. He didn’t care. The early hours of the morning were always the loneliest time. No one wants to be awake during them, and if they are they don’t care about them, usually too drunk to even notice. Mikey kind of felt like that. Mikey felt like he was 4am. Nobody wants 4am.

He gave up, pulling the curtain of his bunk back and slid silently to the floor. He unlocked the door of the bus and slipped out into the night. Everyone was asleep, no one would notice him. No one ever notices 4am.

 ~

There was a park next to the venue, empty playgrounds, abandoned picnic tables, green grass washed out by the light of a waxing crescent moon. By next week the moon would be new and disappear completely. Mikey wished he could do that too. The picnic table made no noise as Mikey sat on it, his feet resting against the bench. The wood was wet with morning dew from the humidity in the air. Mikey’s shirt stuck to his back and the jeans he’d slipped on before he went out were a regretful decision. He sat staring at the sky, only a few stars visible over the lights of the city. Which city that was, Mikey had no clue. They’d been touring for almost two months now and every city looked the same to him, every fan looking exactly like the last, every show sounding exactly as it always did.

~ 

The table moved slightly as someone sat beside Mikey and bumped shoulders with him.

“Hey,” the voice whispered, even though there was no reason to be quiet, the buses were almost half a mile away.

“Hey,” Mikey replied, looking across to see Pete Wentz sitting beside him, his face turned to the sky as Mikey’s was a few moments ago.

They both sat silently, watching the moon cast it’s pale glow over the sleepy world, barely cutting through the darkness of the morning. Pete pulled a packet of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jeans and took one out, placing it between his lips. Mikey took one without asking and Pete let him, pulling out a lighter to light Mikey’s, then his own. Pete inhaled the nicotine then sighed, blowing smoke into the still air, Mikey watched it float off into the darkness of the atmosphere. Watched it disappear.

“Do you know where we are?” Mikey asked suddenly, looking down at his converses, feeling the nicotine work it’s magic to unwind this tangled thoughts.

“No,” Pete answered honestly, “Florida, I think.”

“Me neither,” Mikey breathed, leaning forward to rest his aching head on his knee, turning it so he could see Pete above him. The sky seemed to blend with Pete messy black hair and the moonlight made shadows across his face that made him look paler than he was.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love touring, but…” Pete trailed off and Mikey simply nodded.

“… but not when it keeps you awake at night,” Mikey sighed. Everything seemed worse at night, when you can’t switch your mind off.

“Yeah,” Pete agreed, his hands dropping from resting on his legs to his sides, where his left hand brushed Mikey’s. His hands were cold, he must’ve been out here walking longer than Mikey. At some point their fingers had managed to get tangled, intertwining together, but neither of them said anything. Mikey replaced the spot on his knee where his head was laying for Pete’s shoulder and Pete moved a little closer, even though it was almost unbearably hot in the humid summer air and they both smelt of sweat, playing shows in the summer sun and days without showering taking it’s toll on the state of their clothes and skin.

“I want to keep touring like this forever, just with showers and more sleep,” Pete continued, a lazy grin on his face, “there’s just this high you get from each song. When all those kids sing my lyrics out to me. That’s the best fucking feeling.”

Mikey nodded, his cheek rubbing against the rough fabric of Pete’s shirt. He knows the feeling, that bulletproof joy that washes over him when the fans smile and sing and dance to the songs that tell his brothers stories. Their stories.

“Infinity on high,” Mikey hummed, his brain still to woven to make sense of his words. Live on that feeling forever and never feel the lonely of sleepless nights. Mikey wished that were possible.

“Infinity on high,” Pete repeated, a smile in his voice, “yeah.”

The silence fell again as their cigarettes burnt to the filter and were replaced by new ones. Pete also passed Mikey two white pills from a bottle in his pocket, reassuring Mikey that they would help him sleep and Mikey swallowed them dry without a single question, feeling them seep into his veins and making the roar in his head silence to a whisper, the vision around his eyes become a little fuzzier.

~

“Whatcha thing about, Mikeyway?” Pete asked after more forgotten moments had passed.

“Do you ever want to just disappear?” Mikey replied, tapping his smoke and watching the ashes fall, probably burning holes in his jeans but he didn’t care.

“I think we're half way there,” Pete murmured, looking around at the empty grounds to prove his point.

Mikey felt like he should hate the fact that he was half gone to everyone, but he didn’t. He relished the fact that Pete was the only one in the world who knew where he truly was, on a park bench in some city in Florida maybe, to everyone else he was lost, simply not where he should be. Disappeared. Invisible. 

And the moment following that thought was the first time Mikey Way kissed Pete Wentz. It was sudden, Mikey moving before his brain could think about it, a soft meeting of their lips before Mikey shied away, his brain screaming at him. But suddenly his head was being pushed forwards again by Pete’s hand on the back of his neck, pushing him back onto his lips, pressing harder, wanting more. Mikey felt Pete shudder as he ran his tongue gently over Pete’s top lip and his mouth dropped open, his short, desperate breaths fogging up Mikey’s glasses. The kiss seemed to last longer than the summer itself and felt twice as hot, Pete sucking on Mikey’s tongue and Mikey biting at Pete’s lips. They lips tasted of cigarette smoke and sweat, summertime and each other. When they pulled apart, Mikey’s hair was past the point of bed hair messy and Pete’s cheeks were flushed.

“Fuck,” Pete groaned, his forehead resting on Mikey’s, “I’ve been wanting to do that all summer.”

“You couldn’t. We can’t,” Mikey stated regretfully, “you know the rules.”

“Fuck the rules,” Pete growled, nipping at Mikey’s lips but Mikey simply shook his head.

“You know what’ll happen if this gets out.”

“Okay, so I can’t fall in love with you, that’s fine, but I can still like you. If you can’t be my summer love you can be my summer like,” Pete whispered before kissing him again, as if shaking on a deal.

“You complicate me,” Mikey spat through Pete’s perfect teeth.

He knew the guidelines to fucking other band members, especially male ones, but then again, tonight Mikey was invisible and no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, I highly recommend you read [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782898), it's less than 1000 words but one of my all time favourite fic ever, please go check it out.


End file.
